The Integrated Genomics Shared Resource brings together microarray services and advanced sequencing technology in an established core environment with demonstrated strengths in delivery of high quality data and comprehensive user support. As an integrated resource for genomic technologies, the Integrated Genomics Shared Resource is able to advise Knight members on selection of genomic technologies and applications that best suit their research aims and then effectively support those choices. The facility provides Knight members: 1) access to otherwise costly technology at a reasonable price; (2) in-house consultation for project development, experimental design, and analysis of results; 3) rapid turnaround time for genomics services; 4) highly-standardized and quality-controlled assays and data preparation; and 5) a stable repository of microarray and sequencing data. Most importantly, the IGL maintains a team of highly knowledgeable and experienced staff that is available to cancer researchers for project design consultation, grant development assistance, assay development collaboration, and data analysis and publication support.